1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of detecting a reaction of a DNA and a DNA-binding protein, more particularly, a method of detecting the reaction using fluorescence correlation spectroscopy (FCS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Publication 1 (Japanese Patent No. 3169610) describes a method of screening a molecule which can bind to a test sequence selected in a double-stranded DNA.
Patent Publication 2 (Japanese Patent No. 2953783) describes an effective method of identifying a drug which is active at a gene transcription level.
Patent Publication 3 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-321199) describes a method of quantitating a DNA-binding protein in a biological sample.
Patent Publication 4 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-88369) describes a method of detecting DNA endonuclease activity utilizing fluorescence correlation spectroscopy (FCS), and a relationship between a size of a molecular weight and a length of a translational diffusion time.
Patent Publication 5 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-543414) describes a method of characterizing a fluorescent molecule or other particle in a sample, and describes that a translational diffusion time is obtained from fluorescence intensity multiple distribution analysis (FIMDA) and fluorescence autoconvoluted intensity distribution analysis (FACID).
Among the aforementioned prior art, the detecting methods described in Patent Publication 2 (Japanese Patent No. 2953783), Patent Publication 3 (Jpn. Pat.
Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-321199) and Patent Publication 4 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-88369) use a radioisotope, or perform selection by an electrophoresis method or immobilization of a molecule on a solid substrate, when a particular sequence or a molecule having a particular sequence is detected, and therefore there is a problem that operation is troublesome and it takes a time for obtaining detection results.
Patent Publication 4 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-88369) and Patent Publication 5 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-543414) do not describe a method of detecting a reaction of a DNA and a DNA-binding protein.